A Warm Place
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: Prompt/request. Ludwig sighed, "Letters are all we'll be able to send you." Feliciano frowned, eyes going from Ludwig to Gilbert then back again, "Then...I want to join the military too." AU *GerItaPru-ness*


A/N: This one is dedicated (since it was requested/prompted by) to LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr~! My first attempt at an AU for APH. Hopefully you all enjoy it! (I can't write France or Prussia. Forgive me. OTL)

* * *

He was trembling. He could feel his body shiver, his boots were slick in the wet muck and huddling down in the wet trenches wasn't doing anything to stop it. His eyes darted wildly, frantically, from blurry face to blurry face and his hands grasped at his arms for any semblance of warmth.

It wasn't working. There was no warmth to be had in this cold and unforgiving place.

A loud pitched noise screamed from the sky and landed in the ground above him with a loud bag, spraying him with dirt and debris. His eyes screwed shut tightly and he clamped his hands over his ears, anything to block out the gunshots, explosions and screams.

There was nothing warm in this place at all.

His body was wracked with strong shivers once more, and he gasped, eyes flying open. His hand groped blindly in the area he was in for his gun, feeling the cold rough ground and finally locating his gun. It wasn't as if he'd use it, but it made him feel just a bit better to hold it.

He was sprayed by dirt once more as another grenade hit above him, and he jumped, moving along the inside of the trench. His hand sunk into something soft, and he looked down, horrified to find his hand drenched in blood. He wiped his hand off frantically, trying not to give in to the force that was pulling at him from the back of his mind insistently.

The fact that what was going on was real – people were dying and there wasn't anything he could do about it. No, there was nothing good about this place. He hated it.

He choked back a gag at the scent that suddenly overpowered him, clamping a hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt to get away from it. His shaking legs enabled him to launch himself forward, and eventually he came to an area not quite as crowded, but no less awful.

He allowed his body to slump down once more, landing in a puddle of mud and dirt. He winced. There was no warmth, ice itself ruled here.

* * *

_The blonde boy at the front of the room blushed suddenly, and he spoke, "...I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt." His voice was low, but deep and commanding._ _The pale blonde boy beside him grinned and threw an arm over Ludwig's shoulder affectionately, "Name's Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

__

Feliciano turned his attention from the window to the pair at the front and immediately met bright blue eyes. He blinked, watching as the other boy looked away quickly and shoved off his brother's arm around him.

Gilbert – if Feliciano remembered correctly – frowned at his brother and muttered, "Lighten up, West." The other boy, Ludwig, was suddenly walking down his row and between the desks, coming to a stop at the empty desk beside him. He met blue eyes again as they shot to him quickly once and then away again. He sat stiffly down in his chair.

"Ve! Ludwig, right?" Feliciano asked, leaning towards the blonde beside him, "I'm Feliciano. It's nice to meet you." Blue eyes shot to him, his face straight and expressionless, and nodded.

Feliciano smiled, "You're in the twelfth grade, right? Just like me!" The blonde seemed to ignore him, digging in his bag and pulling out a notebook and a pen, "How do you like this school so far? Well, I suppose you've only here a day, but I was just wondering. Do you like your classes? Do you have any favourite teachers? Met any new friends?"

The blonde, again, seemed to ignore him, choosing instead to write notes down off the board. Feliciano frowned. Did Ludwig not talk? Did he speak at all? He had spoken in front of the class just now, but why was he suddenly so quiet?

"Don't worry about West."

Feliciano glanced up to meet red eyes. He smiled, "You're Gilbert, right? I'm Feliciano." Gilbert nodded, taking the seat behind Feliciano, causing him to twist in his seat. "West here is just a bit antisocial." Gilbert continued, laughing under his breath when he received a dark look, "Nah, not really. West just likes to keep to himself."

Feliciano nodded, eyes going back to the steadily working boy across from him. Ludwig had a stern, composed face. His hand was currently flying across the paper, his eyebrows furrowed and a small frown was appearing on his face.

"Your name was Feliciano, right?"

He turned back to face Gilbert again, smiling happily and nodding. Gilbert leaned forward suddenly, a wicked grin overtaking his face, invading the space between himself and the brunette across from him, "Can I call you Feli instead?"

"Sure! Why not?"

_

* * *

_  
There was the sound of gunfire, loud and rapid over his head. He clapped his hands over his ears once more, though it did little to dull the sound. The gunfire stopped, and he stood, marching once more down the slimy and wet trenches, trying in vain not to notice his surroundings.

The smell got to him again and he choked, stomach turning over. He darted over to the dirt wall, and the contents of his stomach exploded itself over the dirt mound. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stumbled forward once more.

Death. Death. _Death._ Why did things have to turn out like this? Why did war exist? Why did it have to cause such pain, sadness and loneliness? It was pointless, surely things could be solved without the loss of lives?

His foot caught in something slimy, and he fell, face meeting the muddy earth. He reared up, wiping his face off and his eyes immediately met some helpless dead soldier's cold eyes. Bile rose at the back of his throat, and his lungs constricted.

He gasped out a loud cry, stumbling backwards and hot tears pouring down his face. A hand shoved into his back, and he screamed aloud once more, turning to face an unfamiliar soldier.

"Keep moving!" He ordered, and he moved aside, too panicked and scared to speak. The soldier moved past him without a word, several others following behind him. He didn't know anyone here, who were all these people? Their faces all blurred together to him, and panic flared in his stomach.

Another grenade hit the ground above him, a soldier yelled to his left, another screamed in pain on his right. Where was the middle ground? Why couldn't people just get along?

He didn't belong here. He didn't understand this cold, violent world.

* * *

_"Ve~!" Feliciano hummed, strolling down a long hallway, "I wonder where Ludwig and Gilbert went?"_

__

The two brothers had only been at school for a couple of months, but Feliciano felt like they were really good friends already. Sure, Ludwig could be a little scary sometimes and Gilbert said all these weird things to him that he didn't understand but made his stomach feel funny, but Feliciano still liked them.

"I wonder if maybe Ludwig and Gil brought me some pasta today?" He sniffed at the air hopefully, disappointed when only the smell of musty air reached him. He turned the corner of the hallway, and was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and shoved against the wall.

"Ah!" Feliciano cried, eyes widening as his back met the cold cement wall, "D-don't hurt me! I swear, I'll do anything! J-just please do- eh?" He blinked, eyes taking in the appearance of his attacker, "Big brother Francis?"

"Oui. C'est moi, mon petit Italie," Francis grinned, "Bonjour." His hands drifted from Feliciano's shoulders and brushed along his arms and sides, coming to rest on the others' waist.

Feliciano grinned widely, face lighting up, "Ciao~!" His hands came up and fluttered about in companion with his words, "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in college right now? Oh, guess what? Guess what? There are two new students that came here a couple of months ago!" Feliciano paused to take a breath and continued on, "Their names are Ludwig and Gilbert! They're really very nice, except Ludwig can be scary sometimes and Gilbert says funny things to me that I don't understand..."

Francis hummed, his hands pushing flat against Feliciano's stomach then trailing his fingers up his stomach again. Feliciano laughed, "Ve~! Stop it. That tickles~!" The smile on Francis' face changed then, and Feliciano felt a shudder roll down his back.

"Big brother...?"

Francis took a step closer, left hand gliding up and passing across Feliciano's face, "Ita-chan..." He leaned forward, and Feliciano felt himself shrink back against the wall, confused. Then the hands that were warm on his waist and face were ripped from him, watching as Francis stumbled backwards, tugged back by bigger and tougher hands.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Feliciano blinked, and his vision was suddenly shadowed by Gilbert's back, situated protectively in front of him. His eyes drifted up and over and Ludwig stood with eyes narrowed and focused on Francis.

"Ve~! Ludwig! Gil!"

Francis eyed the two with a sigh, "So you are Ludwig and Gilbert, non?"

"W-wait!" Feliciano interrupted, darting out from behind Prussia and wrapping his arms around Francis', "Big brother wasn't trying to hurt me or anything, we haven't seen each other for a long time!" He pleaded, eyes darting from Ludwig to Gilbert, "He was just saying hello!"

"Oui," Francis agreed, eyes glinting mischievously and turning to hug Feliciano to his chest, "I was just saying hello..."

Gilbert stepped forward, opening his mouth to protest and Ludwig moved, tugging him out of the blonde's grasp and into his own arms. His cheeks heated up at the contact, and Feliciano looked up at him, his own cheeks tainted the slightest color of pink, "V-ve, Ludwig...?"

"Let's go," Ludwig's voice was gruff and low, tugging Feliciano alongside him, "You're going to make us all late for class..."

"Waah! I'm sorry, Ludwig!" Feliciano cried, nuzzling his face into Ludwig's arm, "Don't be angry at me~!" Ludwig turned his face away, "I'm not angry..." Feliciano hummed happily, and turned back, "Ah! Big brother!"

Francis and Gilbert were standing across from one another, silent. Francis turned his head at Feliciano's request, and met his amber eyes, "Oui?"

"Ve~! I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much, but next time we'll talk more for sure, okay?"

"Of course," The words seemed like a purr from his lips, and Feliciano felt Ludwig tense beside him, "I'll look forward to it."

Feliciano's colourful laughter filled the hall, "I'll see you later then~!" Feliciano turned his attention to Gilbert, "Ve~! Gil! Hurry~! We're going to be late for class, and Ludwig will be angry at us..."

"Feliciano!" Ludwig's voice rang out, and Feliciano laughed. Gilbert gave the blonde across from him another look, before darting after them with a small cry, "Feli~! Wait for me."

* * *

  
He was up again, moving from area to area, becoming slowly more exhausted as he stumbled over fallen bodies and ditches. More screaming assaulted his ears from all sides, and he winced, attempting to block it all out and continue on.

It was hard. His lungs ached. His legs hurt. His head pounded from the relentless screams and explosions. Would this ever end?

He continued moving, his breath huffing from between his parted lips. He slipped and stumbled, but stood and continued on. He had to keep moving, keep his mind occupied.

A cold drop hit his face suddenly, and he blinked. He rose a hand to his face, tentatively wiping off the wetness and pulling his hand from his face. He glanced at his fingers, and felt another drop hit his face. His eyes shifted upwards and the clouds that had been fluffy before were now dark and gray.

It was raining.

On any other occasion, he could honestly say he liked the rain. However, in a situation like the one he was currently in, he couldn't say he had any affection for it.

Another high-pitched scream hit his ears, and he had just enough time whip his head to the right when another grenade hit the upper edge of the trench; causing him to throw his hands up in his face when it exploded, sending him spiralling backwards.

_

* * *

"Ve! Aren't you excited, Ludwig?" Feliciano chirped, swinging his legs back and forth over the edge of Ludwig's bed._

__

"Ja, Feliciano." Ludwig replied, moving out from the bathroom to lock eyes with him. A small smile lingered on his face, and Feliciano's face brightened, "Ludwig's smile sure is nice." Ludwig's cheeks heated up, tinged with red and Feliciano giggled.

__

Feliciano watched as Ludwig turned from him and wandered towards his closet, back facing him. Ludwig sure had changed since high school. He had always known and seen Ludwig as being strong and muscled, but he seemed even more so now. He stood strong, back straight, muscles pulling taunt across his back.

But then, they had all changed since high school. Gilbert had even filled out, building muscles of his own, though they weren't as extensive as Ludwigs'. His attitude hadn't changed at all though, and Feliciano felt another smile tug his at his lips, Gilbert would always be the same in that respect.

Now they were all graduating from college in just a few days, going off to do their own things and live their own lives. Truthfully, Feliciano was scared. The last thing he wanted to be was separated from Ludwig and Gilbert. They were his life, and he truly, really, loved them both.

_He felt hot tears poke at the back of his eyes, and he wiped impatiently at them. The last thing he wanted was for Ludwig to see him cry over something so childish. Ludwig was more likely to lecture him because of it. He muffled a quiet sob in his sleeve, and he glanced up to see Ludwig staring at him from across the room._

_"V-ve..Ludwig?"_

__

Ludwig looked uncertain for a moment, before stepping forward and sitting beside Feliciano on the bed. He raised his right hand awkwardly, before placing it on Feliciano's shoulder, "...Why are you crying?"

Feliciano wiped at his eyes again, sniffing loudly before promptly sitting on Ludwig's lap and curling into his chest. After a moment, Ludwig's arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. Feliciano's sobs soon turned into wails, burying his face into Ludwig's neck as his arms tightened further around him.

_"Feliciano..."_

_"V-ve...I'm sorry..." He pulled back once his voice was in control and wiped at his eyes once more. He met Ludwig's steady gaze and he felt warmth flash across his cheeks._

_"Why are you crying, Feliciano?"_

_"I-its just..." Feliciano trailed off and buried his head in Ludwig's chest, his words becoming mumbled, "Ludwig and Gil are leaving for the mil-"_

__

"Oi, West! Feli!" Gilbert's loud voice cut in the room as the door flung open and hit the wall, "What the hell are you guys doing inside whe-" His sentence trailed off short when his eyes landed on Feliciano curled up against Ludwig's chest, eyes puffy and red, "H-hey, Feli...what's wrong?"

Feliciano sniffed, more tears rolling over and down his cheeks at the sight of him. He buried his face once more in Ludwig's chest, muffling his sobs there. Ludwig tightened his arms once more around him and turned to give his brother a look.

Gilbert looked at his brother in question, and came to sit beside the two of them on the bed. Ludwig shook his head, "I was just getting that out of him when you came in." Gilbert nodded, before reaching out and placing his hand on Feliciano's back, "Feli...what's wrong?" He barely had time to blink before Feliciano had lifted himself off of Ludwig and placed himself down in his own lap, Feliciano's face buried now in the crook of his neck.

Gilbert lifted his hands and rubbed small circles on his back, and slowly, Feliciano pulled back. Feliciano sniffed once and wiped at his eyes before starting, "Ve~! Gil and Ludwig are going to leave me and join the military," He stopped to take a breath, "I don't know what I'm going to do without Ludwig and Gil, and you'll be gone for so long, and how will I know if you're okay?" He wiped at his eyes, "What if one of you gets hurt?"

There was silence broken only by Feliciano's broken sobs and sniffles, and then two brothers exchanged a look. Ludwig was the first to speak, "Feliciano...we're not leaving for another year, and we'd write to you."

"B-but, Ludwig!" Then he was moving once more, throwing himself into Ludwig's lap, "Letters get lost all the time! Who's to say I'll even get it?" He cried, "I want to be able to see for myself that Ludwig and Gil are safe and unhurt. Letters can't do that..."

"Feliciano..." Ludwig sighed, "Letters are all we'll be able to send you."

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, then over to Gilbert. He frowned, then met Ludwig's eyes once more, "Then...I want to join the military too."

* * *

  
He hit the ground hard, neck snapping back and a strangled cry escaping him. Dirt rained down on him, and he shielded himself with his arms once more. His head pounded in pain, and he sniffed, before pushing himself up.

He tentatively touched his forehead and pulled his hand away. Blood stained the black cloth of his gloves. He sniffed again, but other than having the mild cut to his head, he was okay.

He glanced around and saw other men recovering from the blast as well, some struggling to get up and others already moving and running. Placing his hand below him, he pushed himself up to his feet, swallowing the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat.

He struggled onwards, avoiding other soldiers as best he could, keeping to the inside of the trench. For a second, he felt hot tears sting behind his eyes and he swallowed, pushing them away. He heard another high pitched screaming noise, and he instinctively ducked, hearing the grenade hit the ground a few meters away from him.

He could feel his heart thudding painfully against his ribs, and he darted quickly to the opposite side of the trench. He squatted low, trying to keep his eyes straightforward and not glance at the destruction and pain surrounding him.

His left foot sunk into the ground, and he reached down and grabbed the top of his boot, pulling upwards. His foot flew out of the hole with a sucking noise, and he stumbled backwards, his back running into something hard behind him. He felt his heart race, and a hand grabbed his upper arm and he turned, eyes wide and scared.

"Feliciano!"

He stared into calm blue eyes, and felt his entire body relax. Perhaps there was warmth in this world after all.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cried, small tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he threw himself forward and hugged Ludwig around the waist. He nuzzled his chest before pulling back, and Ludwig's eyes – ever strict and firm – landed on him once more.

Though he had so many things he wanted to say, so many feeling he wanted to express in that moment, he knew too, that this wasn't an appropriate time. He swallowed, and gasped out, "Where's Gilbert?"

Feliciano felt Ludwig's bigger hand take hold of his own, and tried to suppress the feeling in his stomach. "Gilbert's up ahead." Ludwig told him, and then he was being tugged through soldiers and around the holes in the ground. There was another sound that rang through the air, louder and higher pitched than Feliciano had heard before, and Ludwig's grip on his hand tightened.

He heard Ludwig mutter something under his breath, and then he was being tugged into his chest, pulled tight and secure. He barely had the time to utter a word before Ludwig had then huddled up against the side of the trench, and then he heard it – whatever it was – hit the ground.

It hit the ground and then there was an explosion, and Feliciano felt the air around him whip around violently. His eyes widened when the screams hit his ears. His head instinctively turned his head to the noise, and suddenly Ludwig's hand was at the back of his head, pushing it back towards his chest.

"Ludwig..."

"Don't look," Feliciano felt his chest rumble with his voice, and he shuddered. There was more screams around him, filling the noisy air as Feliciano nuzzled more firmly against Ludwig's chest.

It was almost ironic to him. Here they were in the middle of a war with people dieing and screaming in pain all around them. But he was here, wrapped in Ludwig's arms – one mans' arms – and he felt completely safe. Nothing could hurt him when he was held this closely, this tightly, to this person.

That feeling was there and gone within the next second when Ludwig stood and laced their fingers together once more, "Let's go..." He was being pulled again, and all he could see was Ludwig's strong wide shoulders leading the way.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig's voice rang above the chaos, and Feliciano poked his head around Ludwig's shoulders. His amber eyes landed on the pale haired man, and his heart skipped in his chest. Gilbert had his gun propped over the side of the trench and was shooting, a wicked grin splayed across his face.

Ludwig and Feliciano watched as he ducked back down, quickly refilling the gun with some new rounds. "Gilbert!" Ludwig's voice called again, but the chaos around them was too much. Ludwig blinked and looked to his side when he felt Feliciano's hand slip from his grip, and watched him as he darted towards Gilbert.

"Gil~!" Apparently, Feliciano had said his name loud enough, and he glanced up and Feliciano threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around him. Gilbert blinked once in surprise, before grinning and wrapping his own arms around him in a hug.

Ludwig joined them a second later, sitting down on the cold ground beside Gilbert. "Where were you, Feli?" Feliciano smiled at Gilbert, eyes darting to Ludwig before returning, "Ve~! I was right behind Ludwig and Gil, but then a group of scary soldiers cut in front of me and I lost sight of you. "

Feliciano's eyes followed the slow shake of Ludwig's head as they darted to him once more, then Gilbert's low laugh reached his ears above the chaos. He tilted his head in question, and was hugged once more before being released. He tumbled out of Gilbert's lap, and slumped down in the mud beside Ludwig.

"Feliciano," Warm eyes turned to meet blue, "Don't wander off. Don't move. Stay put." The orders were dealt with a strict tone and narrowed eyes, which softened a second later, "We can't protect you if you wander off."

Feliciano blinked then smiled despite the surrounding area, and brought his right hand to his brow, "Yes! Sir!" Ludwig nodded, then bent over and picked up the nearest gun, pointing it over the top of the trench. Gilbert's voice chimed beside him, "Let's show these fuckers what we can do!" He laughed then, the gun in his hand blasting as round after round was emptied.

Feliciano reached down beside him, searching for his own gun and coming up with empty hands. Where had it gone? He must've dropped it somewhere in the trenches behind him. His eyes darted around the muddied ground – he felt a bit safer with a gun in his hands, though he'd be too afraid to use it – and landed on one a few feet away.

He crawled to it, and locked his fingers around it. Now he had some sort of protection at least, even as little as it was. His eyes swivelled around to the two brothers' to his right, over them and further down the trench he sat in.

His eyes locked on a figure, a figure who obviously wanted to be anywhere but here. Feliciano could see him panicking, arms flying in the air in distress and making quick, hurried movements. He could relate. If not for Gilbert and Ludwig, that would be him too. It was sure what he felt like doing.

The figure turned and he caught a glimpse of his face, and he had to stifle a gasp. The boy looked hardly older than eighteen years old. Feliciano felt his face pull into a frown, but was quickly erased in a fit of shock. The boy, panicking, flung himself over the edge of the trench and stumbled over the wide, open land. Feliciano could only watch as the boy took several gun shots – almost immediately – to the chest and fell.

His legs and feet were moving before his mind had time to catch up. He heard his name, "Feliciano!" called loudly, and a hand clamping around his wrist. He slipped out of that grip, focused solely on the fallen boy.

He was vaulting over bodies and puddles then, dodging other soldiers and weaving his way through. He came to an abrupt stop at the part of the trench where the boy had climbed out, and he heaved himself up, the loud booming cry of his name lost in the chaos of the gunshots.

He threw himself up over the top, and climbed over the boy and reached down, eyes widening at the wide, scared eyes that stared back at him. The boy spoke, "...home..." His voice was choppy, and he coughed, blood spraying all over him. Feliciano cringed, reaching down and hooking his hands under his arms and pulling, "J-just...hold on..."

He tugged at the limp boy's body, and cried out loudly when a sharp pain pierced his shoulder and bloomed across his vision. His eyes screwed shut, and he lost his grip on the boy, hand flying to the bleeding gunshot wound in his shoulder.

The boy below him gasped and mumbled something he didn't catch, and tears rolled over his cheeks. His lips parted to allow him to take deep breaths, his chest heaving wildly. He reached down with his left hand, fisting the boy's uniform in his fist. He tugged once more on the boy's uniform, using his knees to push and pull the boy along.

His right knee dug into the earth, and Feliciano cried out again, as another sharp hot pain bloomed in his thigh. He clutched at his leg then as well, right arm falling limp and useless, right leg numb and unresponsive.

More tears pooled down his cheeks, and he blinked through them as a shadow overcame him from behind. He felt a strong chest press into his back, and a sharp familiar voice cut into his ear, "Hold still!" He relaxed a bit as strong arms hooked around his waist, tugging and pulling him backwards. His own fists clung tightly to the now unconscious boy in his own grip.

His head hung low, sobs escaping his lips, and then the voice above him cursed loudly in German, a whoosh of air escaping him. "V-ve? L-ludwig?" Ludwig's head fell to his shoulder, and he could hear the other taking in deep, heavy breaths. Feliciano's head turned as much as it could, eyes glancing over what he could see. He could see the curve of Ludwig's shoulder, drenched in a deep rich red.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The sheer panic and fear that gripped his chest lightened when Gilbert's voice reached his ears. There were hands grabbing at him, and pulling him down and into the fragile safety of the trenches.

"Gil..." His name tumbled from Feliciano's lips, body screaming in pain and eyes still overflowing.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Gilbert's voice rang in his head, "Why the fuck would you do that?" Feliciano heard Ludwig's voice cut in, heaving in pain but controlled. His eyes fell shut, exhaustion and pain catching up to him.

Then all he saw was darkness.

* * *

Feliciano's eyes snapped open, a gasp ripping from his throat. He blinked, the familiar color of the ceiling registering with him. A sigh passed his open lips, and he sat up, a hand going to his shoulder. He passed a hand over the ugly scar that marred his smooth skin, a wound that had that he remembered clearly, despite it occurring so long ago.

His eyes swivelled down to his right leg, knowing the twin scar there just as well. He didn't like remembering his time during the war, and the dream he'd just woke from had reminded him too clearly.

"Feliciano?"

He turned his head, sleepy blue eyes blinking at him. The arm around his waist tightened and Feliciano laid back down on the bed, snuggling easily into Ludwig's chest. "Ve~! Morning, Ludwig." Feliciano's voice chirped, warm lips pressing against the base of a pale throat.

"Morning..." Ludwig's chest rumbled when he spoke and Feliciano sighed, snuggling closer. Feliciano felt the bed shift, and another arm draped itself over his waist. "Cold..." He heard Gilbert's voice mutter before the back of his neck was nuzzled, a small kiss being dropped there. He felt Gilbert press closer, his chest pushing up against his back, then soft snores droned in the ensuing silence.

Feliciano felt a laugh bubble up in his chest, and Ludwig sighed above him. He bed shifted and Ludwig moved, beginning to prop himself up with his elbows when Feliciano's thin arms wrapped around his waist. "Ludwig!" His name was dragged out much longer than necessary, "Don't leave."

Ludwig sighed, "Someone has to make breakfast." He moved to get up again, and Feliciano's arms tightened further around him. "Ludwig," Feliciano's face pressed into his chest, "Stay a little longer, all right?" Hot breath fanned across his collarbone, "Gil's heavier than me, and I don't think I'll be able to eat anything you make when he's still sleeping."

Ludwig's eyes landed on Gilbert's arm draped over Feliciano's side, and legs twisted with Feliciano's own. There was an impatient tug around his middle, and he gave in, sinking into the mattress and Feliciano's warm embrace.

"Yay!" A kiss was pressed into his chest, "Ludwig's so warm..." Things were better now. Things were better when he could sleep like this, warm under blankets and in Gilbert and Ludwig's warm embrace. Things were better where he could keep an eye on both of them, and make sure both of them stayed safe.

Things were best in this warm place, right where he belonged.


End file.
